How To Survive the Realm of Discharge
by Virgo626
Summary: Discharge is a horrible place. Women have no rights. Dr. Micro Sinister of Discharge kidnaps Tecna and takes her to Discharge, hoping to lure Timmy and Izumi to Discharge. Timmy won't give up until Tecna is safe. When Timmy and Izumi save her from being killed publicly they find themselves being chased by the Discharge police. They will need help from a few good friends.
1. Bad Message

"Almost through," Izumi told herself. She was at Red Fountain* practicing. When she finished the course, she consulted Aura, Pixie of the North. Aura was Izumi's bonded pixie.

"How'd I do?" Izumi asked Aura.

"60.5 seconds," Aura answered.

"I've got to work on that," Izumi said. She was about to go again when Timmy came running into the clearing*.

"Trouble," was all he could say since he was breathing so hard.

"Whoa, slow down," Aura said. "What exactly is it.

"Something bad just happened. Tecna's disappeared," Timmy said.

"How, exactly?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know, I found this, that's it," Timmy said, showing a black object.

"Looks like those projector message thingys," Izumi said.

After Izumi said that, a hologramic image of a man appeared. His appearance was similar to that of Ogron*, only this man's hair was black instead of red.

"I am Dr. Micro Sinister, and I have your precious Tecna. She's in the realm of Discharge," then the hologramic image disapppeared.

"What a freak," Aura commented.

"That Micro will pay!" Timmy shouted.

Izumi stared cluelessly.

"How can you stare like that? Tecna's life is at stake!" Timmy shouted.

"Whoa, chill out," Izumi said. "The question is what is this Discharge place?"

"Discharge is a horrible place. Women are like slaves there, they have rights whatsoever, and the worst part is its perfectly normal to see a man abusing a woman!" Timmy exclaimed.

"In this case you're right," Izumi said.

"We have to go save Tecna," Timmy said.

"What are you going to tell Scia and Aaron?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that," Timmy said. His two children, Scia and Aaron, give him a hard time when he doesn't tell them many details. "I'll just go with the flow." With that Timmy ran toward his house.

"C'mon Aura, we have to sort things out with Saladin," Izumi said.

* * *

"You want to go to the Realm of Discharge?" Saladin asked in disbelief.

"Timmy wants to, to save tecna," Izumi said. "I'm going to keep him out of trouble."

"What about your classes?*" Saladin asked.

"I can give my lesson plans to Emiri," Izumi said.

"Well, you may go then, just come back alive,"Saladin said.

* * *

Meanwhile Timmy came to his home and started to think of a plan. He had hoped Scia and Aaron wouldn't notice him, but he knew it was useless.

"What is going on?" Scia asked.

"Yeah, you're acting pretty weird," Aaron agreed.

"It's nothing," Timmy said. "Just a little bit of trouble."

"Dad, that's all you ever say," Scia groaned.

"Fine," Timmy sighed in defeat. "I have to go to Discharge."

"Why would you go to that crazy realm?" Asked Numera, Pixie of Math and Scia's bonded pixie

"Just some trouble with Mom," Timmy said.

"Some trouble?" Aaron asked skeptically.

"Okay, alot of trouble," Timmy heaved a sigh. "Now you kids are staying here."

"Okay," Scia said, but she was really annoyed. She was a Believix fairy and Aaron was a third year Specialist. Both thought Timmy worried about them to much

"I nearly lost your mother years ago, and won't lose her or any of you that easily," Timmy explained.

"How did you nearly lose Mom?" Aaron asked.

"Well have story time when I get back," Timmy said. He walked into his room and closed the door.

Scia, Numera, and Aaron looked at each other.

"This could get pretty interesting," Scia said.

"Numera, what makes Discharge so crazy?" Aaron asked.

"Females there are of no worth," Numera said. "They are constantly handcuffed to the man of the house. The man of the house decides everything. I mean everything. Even the so called selkies who guards the ocean gate of Discharge is male."

"I've never seen a male ocean gate guardian selkie," Scia said.

"That's because all the Guardian selkies are female except the Discharge guardian," Numera said.

Timmy came out of his room all dressed in black.

"What is that for?" Aaron asked.

"That's how people in Discharge look like, do not ask me why," Timmy said. He hugged Scia and Aaron goodbye and, "I will come back with your mother, or I won't come at all." Then Timmy went to wait for Izumi

As soon as Timmy walked out the door, Scia immediately ran to the computer and typed

Discharge citizens

She clicked on the first entry.

"Men in Discharge wear black to show authority. Women wear gray and are almost always handcuffed to the man of the house. No citizen in Discharge has any other hair color than black, gray or white. Everyone must have one of those colors for their hair, even if they must dye their hair. The law of Discharge says that if a woman is caught without a man, the man she lives with will be fined.

"Men have complete control over everything. Women aren't allowed to have jobs, only men work in public."

"Aaron, we're going to take a little trip to Discharge to back Dad up," Scia decided.

"Yes!" Aaron cheered.

"First were going to consult Sierra*," Scia said. She picked up the phone to call her friend, the only one who could give them a Discharge makeover.

* * *

"We should be nearing Discharge by now," Izumi said.

"Tecna don't worry, we're coming," Timmy said

* * *

Welp, that's the first chapter

* Izumi is part Specialist part Fairy, so she used to attend both Alfea and Red Fountain. Now she teaches at Red Fountain.

* Izumi was practicing outside

* the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, the villains of season 4

* the first explanation should explain this

* Brandon and Stella's daughter


	2. The Realm of Discharge

The cruiser landed at the Discharge airport. Izumi stepped out the cruiser. Her disguise was so good no one could even tell what gender she was, much less identify her as female. Everything was black and white, Izumi felt like she stepped into an old movie. And even single worker in the airport was a male. Here and there, Izumi saw fairies being mistreated by men. She wondered if right now Tecna was in that same condition.

"Stay focused Force Titan," Timmy said, calling Izumi by her code name

"Right," Izumi answered in her disguise voice.

Timmy went to rent a car, and Izumi went to get a motel room.

Izumi stepped into the motel. Once agqin, everything was black and white, and sometimes gray.

"May I help you?" A bored male secretary asked.

"One room for two," Izumi said briskly in her disguised voice.

"Your name?" The secretary asked.

"I'm Stuart, the driver of Anthony Millers*," Izumi said.

"And where is Anthony Millers?" The secretary pressed on.

"Renting a car," Izumi said.

"Here's your room key, your room number is 414," the secretary said.

When Izumi was out of the secretary's sight, she sighed with relief. She would have to be extremely careful if she disguised herself as a man in Discharge.

* * *

Izumi was typing on the computer when Timmy came in.

"So, I have great news," Timmy said.

"Please, there's no great news in Discharge," Izumi half joked.

"No seriously, I met up with Micro," Timmy said.

"Let me guess, you beat him up?" Izumi guessed.

"No," Timmy said. "He was ranting how he wanted someone to teach Tecna the proper Discharge behavior. So I volunteered. Tonight, we're going to Micro ' s house."

"in how many hours?" Izumi asked.

"Two hours," Timmy answered.

Izumi said nothing, she only back spaced her plan she was thinking of. Then she typed a brand new plan. Thirty minutes later, it was ready. Izumi read it to herself

Drive Tecna a little ways into the country and reveal ourselves. Tell her were thinking of how to get her out of Discharge. Lead Micro to believe that we're teaching her how to be a proper Discharge citizen.

"It's the perfect plan," Izumi told herself.

* * *

"Men, Anthony Millers should be here soon," Micro told his henchmen: Byte, Disk, Fax, Cam Net, and Cell. Auto was guarding the door to Tecna's room, or more like cell. Tecna was constantly locked in it.

"Good, maybe for once that girl will listen," Byte grumbled. He hated rebellious people who didn't listen to what he said.

"How do we know this Anthony character is telling the truth?" Disk asked. Disk was always doubtful, and it really got to Fax.

"Quit your complaining will ya?" Fax snapped.

"Men, this is no time for sissy arguments!" Micro ordered.

"Sorry Micro," Disk and Fax said at once, but they glared at each other.

"Auto, what is the girl doing?" Net shouted. He was in constant watch over Tecna. He almost always knew her every move.

"Crying as usual," was Auto's reply.

Cam had been listening intently. He was the best listener. "Why do you care? It's just our hostage. Just bait."

"One wrong move and out whole plan fizzles," Net said.

"Net is right," Micro said.

* * *

Izumi drove the black car through town toward Micros house. Timmy sat in the back seat. None of them said a word.

When they reached Micro 's house, Izumi stepped out of the car and opened Timmy's door. Izumi then rang the doorbell. A burly man answered.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"Anthony Millers," Timmy said.

"Micro, he's here!" The burly man shouted.

"Be specific Byte!" Micro shouted.

"It's Anthony Millers," Byte shouted back.

"Ah good," Micro rwplied. "Auto! Bring the girl!"

A minute later another man came to the doorway. He was brutally dragging Tecna, who was handcuffed to his wrist. Seeing Tecna in that condition made Timmy want to pull out his laser ray and start shooting, but Izumi had warned not to reveal himself to Micro until it was the right time.

"She's all yours," Auto said, handing Timmy the handcuff and key. Izumi saw the big messes in the house. You could definitely tell eight big guys lived there.

Timmy handcuffed Tecna to him, with a weird feeling inside him. It felt u natrual to have bids girlfriend cuffed to him while he was a totally different man. The man Micro thought would teach Tecna!

If Izumi thought any of it was ironic, she was hiding the evidence pretty well.

Timmy pulled Tecna into the back seat, and Izumi sat in the front seat. She started the engine and drove toward the country, where she and Timmy would reveal to Tecna their true selves


	3. Lessons

In ten minutes, Izumi drove to the country and drove far enough away from the city. She heard Tecna's silent sobbing. Izumi reached into her cloak and sounded the buzzer. The buzzer made small vibrations. It was Timmy's signal to show himself.

Izumi tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She was busy thinking of a plan. A plan to get Tecna out of Discharge for good. A good plan involving confronting Micro and his pals.

She was so lost in her thought she didn't hear anything that was going on until Tecna said,"Timmy, the driver!"

"Oops," Izumi thought. "My bad." She slipped her hood off, letting her long black hair loose.

"It's you?!" Tecna asked in surprise. "What are doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Izumi asked. "Knitting a sweater? I'm helping to get you out of here!"

"We still need a plan though," Timmy said, and for once sounded deep in thought "But I'll come up with one! There's no way I'll leave you here!"

"He's not kidding," Izumi said.

"It's kind of obvious he's not," Tecna smiled weakly.

"How much time do we have before we go back to Micro's?"Timmy asked.

"He said bring her back ten o clock sharp, it took ten minutes to drive here. It eight twelve now, so we will drive back at nine fifty," Izumi calculated. She smiled to herself, because for once, her mathmatical calculations made sense.

"So how exactly do we get Tecna out of here?"Izumi asked.

"I'm going to confront Micro when we get back!" Timmy said. "You know I will!"

"Timothy! What kind of a plan is that?!" Izumi asked. "We need a better plan!"

"Izumi is right," Tecna agreed. "Trust me, Micro's not gullible. He has Auto watching me day and night. Auto isn't a stupid guard. I hate to admit it, but he's had special guard training. Nothing can get past him."

"Micro just has some stupid scheme," Timmy said.

"Enough talk about Micro's stupid henchmen!" Izumi cut in. "We will come up with a plan! Eventually!

* * *

Izumi yawned as she thought for ideas for a plan. Barely anything came to her. She glanced at the clock. Eleven o clock.

"I'm due to catch some sleep," Izumi told herself. "Plus, there's nothing in the morning, so it wouldn't matter if she overslept.

"Maybe something will come to me tomorrow," Izumi thought.


	4. Logistics, Logistics, and Logistics

Izumi woke up hours before Timmy in the morning. She decided to go have breakfast.

The food was terrible. The toast was burnt to a crisp, the eggs were covered with pepper, and the coffee was dark, and bitter. Izumi even saw a chef dumping uncooked shrimp into a bowl, and another was burning the steaks. Izumi silently hoped she or Timmy would think of a satisfying plan quick. Izumi forced the spicy eggs down her throat and followed it with a gulp of the bitter coffee. Izumi was glad that residing in Discharge was only temporary.

"Hey, Stuart!" Someone shouted. It was Disk.

"Oh no," Izumi thought. Izumi spun around and faced Disk. "What?"

"Is your master telling the truth to my master?" Disk asked.

"Are you a serious doubter?" Izumi asked in her disguised voice.

"Answer the question," Disk snapped.

"Do you expect me to know everything about Anthony?" Izumi asked suspiciously.

"Ugh," Disk groaned, turned around, and left. Izumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have planning to do," Izumi thought. She exited the breakfast bar (she was very happy to leave it) and walked to the elevator.

Izumi entered the room and found Timmy gone. She threw herself on her bed and thought. And thought. And thought. And thought. And Timmy interrupted it by abruptly exerting the room.

"Whoa!" Izumi shouted.

"I've heard the worst news ever!" Timmy shouted.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, not the least bit surprised.

"Micro was out walking and I heard him tell his worker that Tecna is such a problem that he would execute her."

Izumi jumped and nearly bumped her head on the ceiling. "We don't have much time, we need a decent plan."

"Actually I think I may have a plan..."

* * *

The next day at her usual "teaching time", Tecna came in with tears streaming down her cheeks. Izumi stated they already knew, and that they had a plan, but secretly, they had to work out the kinks. And there were a lot of kinks

* * *

"I'm going to pay the execution house a little visit," Timmy said the next morning.

"Why?" Izumi asked, not even looking up from the computer.

"It's called planning," Timmy said flatly

"Fine," Izumi said. "I guess I'll go too."

The execution house was empty except for two figures. One was opening and closing handcuffs, and the other was doing something to the end of a blade. The one thing Izumi noticed about them was that they were short. I

zumi had set up good positions, she guessed. Now all their was left to put the plan in action...


	5. Battle

That night the execution house was so crowded Izumi had to shuffle around for space. A lot of people had decided to watch from the upper floor, which was unfortunate because Izumi was positioned on the second floor.

"A little more and I'll be squeezed to a stick," Izumi thought. She was half relieved when Micro allowed the executioners to do their job.

"Good," said a familiar voice. "Now I can do something I wanted to do the second I got here!"

Izumi pushed her way to the railings. She saw none other than Aaron and Scia.

"Apparently now is the time," Izumi thought. Then she shouted in her regular voice, "ARMORIX FORCIX!" When she was done transforming, she took a mighty jump from the second floor to the first floor. When she landed on the floor, she pointed her steel bar at Micro like a sword.

"You!" Micro sneered.

"In the flesh," Izumi said.

"You better step aside," Timmy said. Micro whirled around.

"You too?"

"Yep."

"And I think we're going to have a good fight," Izumi said. She smiled, for she enjoyed a good fight.

Scia was done transforming into Believix by this time, and Aaron had his laser gun out. Using her magic, Scia blocked the outer exits and wrapped up the blades of the execution platform.

Someone grabbed Tecna, but Timmy saw and shot the attacker with his gun. "Whose next?" Timmy shouted. A few people stepped back, but Micro shoved Cam into the scene.

"Well big guy," Timmy said. "It's you and me."

Izumi was having a blast striking attackers with her steel bar and using her magic. One benefit was that she could fly and her attackers couldn't, so it made it easier to dodge attacks. Izumi was glad she didn't need colossal wings, which would make things even harder. Izu

mi turned just in time to see someone, or something grab Tecna.

"Gravity Kick!" Izumi shouted. She kicked her leg and Tecna's attacker was pushed into the wall. The wall was metal.

"Ouch" Scia said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Timmy was giving Cam a hard time. In their fight, Timmy was winning. But the unusual thing was when Timmy shot Cam's left shoulder. Cam fell over, and he looked dead. Timmy tried to figure it out, but he heard Tecna scream, "Let me go!"

Timmy, Izumi, Scia, and Aaron all turned and saw Micro running toward a pitch black truck, dragging Tecna. The four knew what they were going to do.

"I'll use my Speedix wings," Scia said.

"There's no time," Izumi said.

"One problem" Aaron held up one finger."We have absolutely no idea where they're going."

As if on cue, Izumi jumped over to the wall and slid to the corner. She overheard the words take, girl, Techno Tower.

Izumi slid back toward the others. "Micro's taking Tecna to Trchno Tower."

"At least that problem's solved," Aaron said.

Izumi grabbed Scia's hand. "Meet us there!" Izumi shouted before she sped away.

Izumi flew at a break neck speed after Micro's truck toward Techno Tower. She struggled to keep up because Micro's car was going really fast. He was going sky high over the speed limit, or wait, was there even a speed limit.

Thirty minutes later, a tal, black tower came into view. Izumi put a shield around Scia for when Izumi wouls zip to the tower. Izumi could withstand extreme levels of air pressure and friction and other forces, but Scis could not. Izumi gripped Scia's hand, then sped faster than she ever flew into a power zip. She didnt know if Micro saw her, but she was going so fast Micro didnt see a trace of her. Izumi stopped behind the tower and released Scia's hand, and consentrated hard on her magic. She thought through what she was about to do. She was going to try to lift Techno Tower using the Supreme Force. Well, everyone has to do their fair share of crazy things in their life. So Izumi focused on her power, and smiled when the ground shook and Techno Tower started floating upward.

Micro and his henchmen shouted in anger, and they all saw wwho was behind the tower: none other than Izumi Blaze.


	6. Chaotic Car Chase and High Tech Robots

Izumi maneurvered her hand as if she were tqirling something, and Techno Tower swirled above her head. She held her free hand on her hip. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set in a thin line. Beside her, she knew Scia was staring at her. Izumi didnt blame her. Even Timmy, who she worked alot with, hadnt ever seen her do that.

"Techno Tower's out of the picture," Izumi half joked as she flung Techno Tower across the country. "Micro, you're done for."

Micro smirked. "Oh, am I?" he challenged. Suddenly, over two hundred police cars crove into the clearing.

One policeman got out of his car and pointed his weapon. A pistol? A taser? Izumi didnt take the time to guess. With one kick, she knocked out the policeman, grabbed his weapon and fired. (It turned out to be a taser). She electrocuted the other two police, hen shouted. "In here now!"

Timmy and Tecna rushedmtoward the car with Aaron trailing behind. They went into the back seat. Izumi slipped into the driver's seat, and Scia went into the passanger seat.

"Lets go!" Scia exclaimed.

Izumi started the car, stepped on the gas pedal, and the car surged forward.

"What are you doing?!" Timmy shrieked

"Obeying the traffic rules is going to get us killed!" Izumi shouted back. "Its going to get Tecna killed."

Izumi's words pounded in Timmy's head. He knew he could never lose Tecna that easily. "Go for it."

Izumi nodded, then she continued driving.

Outside, Micro and his remaining henchmen slipped into a police car. "After them!" Micro ordered. Without hesitation, the policeman sped up. The other 198* cars did the same.

Izumi looked into the mirror and noticed the cars following. "We're taking the detour." She announced. Izumi turned the steering wheel and the car lurched sharply to the left, barricading through an open door of the house. The door frame got stuck on the car, but Izumi kept going. The car crashed into the wal, creating a hole in the wall. The door frame slid off and the car crashed down to the ground. The car was alright, and so were the passengers.

Izumi expertly drove recklessly ((it means she's driving like a maniac but she's not commiting suicide or murder)) through the city with the Discharge police chasing them. It was all exciting as it was dangerous.

Of course, driving recklessly did attract unwanted attention. But thankfully only the police gave a chase. No one really cared Izumi was going high sky above the speed limit. If there even was a speed limit anyway.

The number of police cars was dropping. They crashed, the went off the road, they somehow lost the big mob of cars. Somehow Izumi never crashed the car. Or at least stopped the car. They crashed a good number of times.

"Why do you never stop?" Aaron shouted above the noise.

"Because we're trying to get out of here!" Izumi shouted back. She stepped on the gas harder and the car lurched forward. They just barely made it across the tracks before a train surged at high speed across it. However, the police sent their cars flying over the train.

"I never knew Discharge had high technology," Timmy remarked.

"I dont think thats high tech, Dad," Aaron answered.

"Its not!" Tecna shouted, but the rest of her words were drowned by a combination of shouts, screams, explosions, and the breaking of windshields as the cars crashed. Someone threw something at the car, cracking the windshield of Izumi's car.

"Oh boy," Izumi mumbled. No sooner had she said that the car tipped dangerously. Izumi swerved and the car went upright. The tires were practically worn out.

"We need more time," Izumi said. She then spotted a cliff. "Buckle up." She announced. "We're going down!"

"Youre going off the cliff?" Tecna shrieked.

"Yep!" Izumi answered.

"We took alot of risk rescuing Tecna and now youre commiting sui-," Timmy never got to finish. Izumi swerved off the road and surged toward the cliff at high speed. The car went over the cliff.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Izumi shouted.

"You just told us to buckle up!" Scia protested.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID BEFORE! JUST DO IT!"

Timmy grabbed Tecna's arm then leaped out followed by Aaron. Izumi then jumped out followed by Scia.

The car ended up crashing on the ground and exploding, but everyone got out. Unfortunately Micro and his henchmen were down at the cliff already. They must have taken the short cut.

"Oh man," Izumi mumbled.

"Wheres Tecna?" Timmy asked frantically.

"Down here!" Micro shouted.

Izumi frowned. "Youre the worst kidnapper ever. You keep on telling us where she is."

Micro smirked. "So what? I'm more powerful than you."

"Okay, we just rescued her _and_ escaped from the car, and youre tellin' me youre more powerful?" Izumi questioned.

"Yes," Micro answered cooly.

"Okay, youre crazy," Izumi retorted.

"Come on, lets take 'em down!" Aaron urged.

"Not yet," Izumi warned,

"Good choice," Micro said, "Because the moment you attack is her last moment of life." Micro held a knife to Tecna's throat.

"No!" Timmy cried.

Micro laughed. "Oh yes!"

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Take it away, Scia."

"But you just said-," Scia protested.

"I said take it away," Izumi repeated.

Scia shrugged and attacked.

"Aha!" Micro shouted like a maniac. "I win! She dies! Whaaaaaa?" The object Micro pushed toward Tecna's throat was not his knife. It was a banana! "What the?"

Izumi laughed hysterically. She was holding Micro's knife. "I dont think that banana's gonna do much damage." She hurled the knife at least twenty five mikes. Cell immediatly rushed to retrieve it. Strangely, he was going at a super human speed.

"There's something not right about these guys." Izumi said aloud.

"Obviously, theyre crazy," Aaron guessed.

"Not that kind of wrong," Izumi said. "I mean that Cell is going at a super human speed. That Cam was defeated when his shoulder was shot. What im saying is, I think Micro and his henchmen are just robots."


	7. Army of Humanoids

Given to Izumi's guess, Auto stepped into a puddle of water and short circuited. Literally. Micro looked like he was about to explode with rage. "The secret loose!" He kept hollering.

"See what I mean?" Izumi asked.

"I still don't get it," Aaron said.

"I'm saying that Micro and his people are robots designed to look like humans! They act like humans but they're still robotic! Very commonly seen in the sci fi movies I like to watch!" Izumi shouted

"Did you get that?" Scia asked.

"Every word," Aaron gulped

Timmy had already charged at the army of humanoid robots. He was ready to defend Tecna. Izumi felt the samd, but charging without a plan felt useless.

"That knucklehead," Izumi told herseld as she readied a spell. "Pressure Drop!" Izumi squished one robot just like that.

"Flytrap!" Scia conjured a giant carnivorous plant that decided that it wanted knuts and bolts instead of meat. Aaron helped his dad with shooting the robots.

The more robots that were destroyed, the more that kept coming. Izumi considered usig Kazeobu, but then she'd have to shout out to the others, in the process alerting the robots. Kazeobu did devastating damage but it would be all for nothing if it missed. Instead she gotout her lightning katanas she received at Linphea College.*

"Lightning Katana!"

Izumi slashed the air with the swords and lightning emited from the blade, annihalating a quater of the robots. However, three quaters remained. Timmy and Aaron blasted a few, but the robots started shooting. They knocked Scia out of the sky and they forced Timmy and Aaron back. Izumi had an air ball ready but was thrown back before she even launched it.

"There's too many of them," Aaron panted, getting to his feet, but his knees buckled and he keeled over.

Izumi frowned. "Have a little faith."

The robots charged, only for the front flank to be burned by a powerful fireball. The next flank was squished, and the next blasted by sound. Izumi looked above and saw Bloom, Pressa, and Musa in their Bloomix flying above. They must have destroyed the flanks. Pressa grinned at Izumi smiled back. Pressa then joined Bloom in attacking the flanks while Musa darted over to Tecna.

A large ship soared above the area, and the rest of the Winx along with Daphne and Computa surged out and began attacking the robots. Lastly came the Armorix and the Specialists.

"Perfect timing," Izumi commented, and Emiri Flame gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, Sky was driving," Amaya Pitch admitted.

"Okay that explains it." Timmy retorted

"I would rather be at Red Fountain practicing," Riven said irritably, nothing unexpected.

"SHUT UP YOU NUMBSKULL!" Amaya screeched.

"We should avois fights that arent us against the enemy," Erisu Blood said calmly.

Azari Paw rolled her eyes. "Think youre gonna be just fine Erisu."

Izumi joined the Armorix, Specialists, and Winx to attack, however Timmy remained with Tecna. Musa also stayed.

"How do you feel Tec?" Musa asked her friend

"Really sore," Tecna answered weakly.

"This is my fault," Timmy stated. "This happened because I couldnt keep a promise."

"You did your best," Musa reassured him.

Timmy turned away from the music fairy so she wouldnt see the tears welling in his eyes. Finally he answered. "I could have done better."

"Tecna sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Musa said. "Mine was, and still is, obsessed with practice. Im really considering splitting up..." Musa's voice traiked off.

"If you dont want to talk about it, dont," Timmy said.

"Dad! We may have a problem!" Aaron's voice snapped the two back to the current situation.

"What?" Timmy looked around frantically. Just then, arobot casually strode toward them. Izumi slid her katana through its body, smashing it.

"We're being defeated," Izumi looked grim. "I may have to tap into Kazeobu."

"But Kazeobu is almost as powerful as the Dragonflame itself." Timmy protested. "If the Dragonflame couldnt take them all out, Kazeobu shouldnt do much better."

"True," Izumi considered. "But have I ever missed out on a risk?" No one answered, and Izumi nodded approvingly. "Good." She flew above the remainder of the army. Concentrating very hard, Izumi slowly lifted her right and hand and focused an extravagant amount of energy. It was all worth it when a ball of all shades of blue and green formed in the palm of her hand and expanded. Izumi aimed at the heads, but Aaron called out.

"No!" He shouted. "Not at the robots! At the ground!" And Tecna nodded.

Izumi sighed. "Here goes nothing." She re-aimed at the ground. "KAZEOBU!"


End file.
